littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech12
is the 12th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on June 17, 2018. Summary Momoha and Ritsuka are attacked by Red Devil Group, as they walked in WPWE's Green Fountain Fairground. Synopsis Later that night, Momoha wakes up from the dream about her father and Hades then she goes to check on both Daito and Kenshi to make sure they're okay. While searching for Raiju, Momoha finds Ritsuka in the living room, tinkering with Raiju. Furious, Momoha takes Raiju away from Ritsuka aggressively, causing to accidentally scratch himself with a screwdriver. Momoha notices the injury and apologizes for hurting Ritsuka. While treating the wound, Momoha receives another download of "PlaWres Primavera", and Ritsuka's plawres robot Hercules attempts to trace the source to the sender but to no avail. Momoha inquires what Ritsuka is doing in WPWE, prompting the latter to show the former that he also got an invitation. Later, Raiju informs Momoha that Ritsuka simply removed a worm from his system. The next morning, Momoha apologies for snapping at Ritsuka, who merely brushes it off, claiming that he only did it on a whim because he thought that Raiju was the reason Momoha beat Kazuma Tsukishita in the WPWE Ring. Ritsuka asks Momoha why she is being nice girl to him, and suspects that is trying to gain something from helping her. Before Momoha could respond, Ritsuka takes her off on the date to shop for food and Momoha follows him. They are soon ambushed by members of Red Devil, and Hercules destroys all robots with single-handed. Their leader, Dieter Holtzer, interesting how Hercules was so strong, attacks Ritsuka with Kratos. After two robots having a violent clash, Dieter warn Ritsuka that he did something for him before he run off, and Ritsuka chases after Dieter and the two are brainwashed by the masked man's strange song. Momoha found them, but the brainwashed Ritsuka and Hercules attacks her. While Raiju protects her from Ritsuka, Momoha uses Silicon Microchip on Hercules to enter Ritsuka's mind, learned about Ritsuka's sad childhood. Momoha meets the real Ritsuka, who explains that he cannot bear with his mentally-disturbed uncle anymore and regarded him as a drug addiction. Due to his actions, Ritsuka could never play with his sisters or other kids because of his uncle. As a result, he locked Ritsuka in a cage, starting beating him up to shows how not to be weak and must be strong to beat anyone who dare to get closer. Momoha comforts Ritsuka, promising that he is not weak and not just his fault, to be by her side, she will teach him about courage and not accept the fate about sweets he bake for her, and that's all what she mean. After destroying Ritsuka's negative emotions and purifying his haunting past, the two awaken in the real world and Momoha discovers that Ritsuka can feel strength now and doesn't afraid anything. As they walk back home, Momoha senses that Hades is becoming a stronger presence within her. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Ritsuka Sanjou Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Dr. David Sinclair *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (spirited) *''Rikako Sanjou'' (flashback) *''Ritsumi Sanjou'' (flashback) *''Keika Sanjou'' (flashback) Villains *Dieter Holtzer *Erika Blacksteel *Franco D'ambrosio Robots *Raiju *Hercules *Kratos *''Hades'' (briefly appearance) Major Events *The episode goes through the events of Ritsuka's route. Differences between game and anime Trivia *In this episode, Rewrite is used in Ep12 as Ritsuka's ending song for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime